Gold Dragon and Red Reaper
by WeAreTheMeta
Summary: Ruby and Yang are two exceptional first years from the Beacon Academy. But this becomes a liability when the Light catches sight of Remnant. Now, seperated from their teachers, their friends, and the rest of their team, how will the sisters from Patch find their way home? And also... What the heck is up with all these people in tights?
1. Grundy Greetings

**In Honor Of Monty Oum**

 **His works have been an inspiration and a great help to me.**

* * *

 _"Have you all reviewed the nessicary information on our new finding?"_

 _A dark meeting room contained nothing but a circle of screens showing figures made of light. The first to speak had been the thickest one. That one's immage implied that he was a large, burly individual. He had a deep, serious voice aged by time and dripping with a sort of silent anger._

 _"Qui," Another one of the correspondents replied. This one looked to be dome-shaped, and spoke with a thick French accent. "This world... 'Remnant'. It ees... Very unique to say the least."_

 _"I like it," a smaller figure, one that almost seemed to have devil horns, commented. "Those creatures... What are they called?" There was a small 'meow' from his speaker, and the figure nodded. "Oh yeah. Grimm. Those Grimm seem fun." He sounded like he had an impish grin on his face. "My favorite are the birdies. Are we bringing some here?"_

 _"No," a voice similar to the big one's said. This one's immage was slimmer, and he sounded more... Cultured. "That would be of little use. From what the Kroloteans told us before we... No longer required their services, the Grimm are little more than constructs of malice, mindless animals that swarm in packs."_

 _"Duh," the childish one said. "_ That's _why they'd be such a blast!"_

 _"Regardless," the cultured voice continued. "The local populace seems much more useful. They posses abilities on par with the Justice Leauge." The screen the figure belonged to was suddenly replaced by a series of images, showcasing different people, with stats and charts behind them._

 _"Speed, strength, magnetism, illusionary, self-duplication, telekinesis, invicibility... They would be useful additions to The Light indeed." A series of people, all verging widely in appearance and statistics appeared in quick succession as the voice listed off the various abilities._

 _"Yeah... But most of the ones we have on record are a bunch of goody-goodies," the childish voice sneered condescendingly. "The rest are either hard to get ahold of, or probably don't have a lot of interest in us."_

 _"That is why their recruitment requires... Finesse. And with the loss of both STAR Labs and Starro-Tech, we no longer have an effective means of maintaining control. We need young ones, children, the ones who show strength and potential."_

 _"Besides," a deeper, more aggressive sounding voice interrupted. This one had a sort of ovular head, and evoked the immage of a manta ray. "Child operatives have seemed to benefit our adversaries in the past."_

 _"Very true," the cultured voice acknowlaged. "Our ally has provided us with the means of bypassing the Leauge's Zeta Sheild so we may bring these new potential operatives here."_

 _"So, do we know who we're going to bring to the table?" The childish voice asked._

 _"As a matter of fact," the first voice responded. "We do." His screen displayed the images of two young girls, one tiny and clothed in black and red, with dark hair and large silver eyes. The other was tall, with a thick curtain of blond hair, lilac eyes, and a confident smirk on her face._

 _"Their names are Ruby Rose, and Yang Xaio Long." He introduced them. The pictures of the girls appeared on the other screens as the dossiers on the pair were downloaded to the other members of the meeting._

 _"And with the proper guidance, they_ will _see The Light."_

* * *

 **Remnant, Vale, 19:32**

The engines of Yang Xaio Long's beloved motorcycle, the Bumblebee, roared loudly as it blazed through the streets of Vale. On top of it, the blond bruiser was grinning broadly, her helmet and sunglasses on her head. She floored the vehicle's accelerator, and she sped even faster down the road.

Suddenly a red streak raced past her, leaving behind a trail of rose petals as it outclassed the flashy motorcycle in terms of sheer velocity.

Yang simply shook her head and snickered good-naturedly as she watched her sister's form go by. "Always in such a rush..." She muttered, the smile not leaving her face.

She pursued the departing form of her sibling.

It was a month after the infamous Breach of Vale, and the city was pretty much back on its feet. The releitilvy small amount of casualties had been buried and were being mourner by their families. The buildings and businesses destroyed in the battle had been repaired, and the Grimm cleared out. Sure, the monsters were lurking closer to the borders than ever before, but they weren't gaining any more progress than that, so it wasn't a large concern.

Since then, it had been very quiet. With Roman Torchwick in custody and his little associates nowhere to be found in months, it seemed that his vast network of terrorists, proffesional criminals, and anarchists had fallen appart.

Team RWBY had spent their time since then studying, training, or hanging out with Team JNPR or Sun and Neptune, until a day earlier, they had gotten a letter from Taiyang, Yang and Ruby's father, telling them that he had arranged a private airship to take them home to Patch for a weekend.

That was a little strange, but the girls certainly weren't complaining. Ruby had been absolutely exstatic, and Yang wasn't far behind her in enthusiasm. They might even be able to take Zwei back to Beacon when they returned.

Yang eventually caught up with Ruby at the Air Docks.

The little redhead was bouncing on her feet in anxiousness. She had a pack stopped to her back, just above where her beloved Crescent Rose hung from her belt. She grinned as Yang parked her bike, where Blake would be by later to pick it up.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She babbled, though she was clearly out of breath as she did so. Yang was a bit surprised that Ruby had run all the way to the city ports from Beacon. She had never kept her Selmblence up for that long. Then again, little could stop Ruby when she was excited about something.

"Hey, slow down sis," Yang threw her arm over the smaller girl's shoulder, locking her into a one armed hug. "It's not like Dad's going anywhere. What's your rush?"

"That's the point," Ruby whined from under her sister's grip. "He _could_! He's a Huntsman, he could be called off on a job, or there could be a Grimm attack and he could get hurt, or he could get lost in the woods, or-"

"Seriously, Ruby," Yang said a bit more firmly. "Calm down. You sound like a negative version of Nora!" That made Ruby stop. They both loved Nora as a friend, but her blabbermouth exceeded and even baffled a person who had superspeed. Ruby didn't want to be a Nora.

"Doesn't it seem a bit strange, though?" Yang continued to muse. "He suddenly invited us over after all this time, out of the blue?"

"Maybe he just wants to see that we're ok," Ruby reasoned. "We've never been away from him this long, and he probably heard about the Breach. He probably just wants to see his girls still in one piece."

Yang nodded. It was pretty sound logic, only enforced by how protective and doting Taiyang could be as a parent. Whole he would do silly things sometimes, like send the family dog and a half ton of dog food in a little mail tube, the girls had once witnessed him cleave a King Taijitu in a dozen neat peices when it had threatened to try and swallow Yang when she was a child.

Yang simply smiled. Beacon was a great place, and her friends were super awesome to hang out with, nothing in Vale would ever truly replace the immense forests, clear skies, and endless rivers she and Ruby had grown up with.

"Ohhhhhh," Ruby squealed as she regained her energy somewhat. "It'll be soooo awesome to go home and see Dad and Zwei, and everyone from Signal again!" She exclaimed, wiggling under Yang's arm. "We can tell them all about how you smashed Torchwick's robot, or that time we decaptitated a Nevermore during initiation or..."

Ruby continued to ramble on and on as they made their way towards the airship that Taiyang had apparently arranged for them. She was still running her mouth off when Yang spotted their pilot.

Yang was almost instantly taken a bit aback by him.

Taiyang had never hired a personal pilot before, they were much too expensive. But if they had, Yang severely doubted that they would look like this guy.

He was tall and muscular. She could see that, even through the baggy uniform he wore. But what made Yang uneasy was the man's face. He had stark white hair, and like Weiss, it didn't look like it came from age. He had a string, square jaw covered in a layer of snow-colored facial hair. His right eye was covered by an eyepatch, leaving his bright blue left eye all that was visible in that regard.

The way he looked at them was... Unsettling. It reminded her of the way Ruby sometimes looked at a Grimm through Crescent Rose's scope. Predatory, a hunter about to pounce on unknowing prey and relishing the feeling. Like them, he was a hunter... But Yang was guessing that Grimm were pretty low on his priotity prey list.

Yeah, Taiyang would never have allowed someone like this anywhere near his precious little angels.

Silently, she tightened her arm around Ruby. He didn't have an active aura, as far as she could tell, and he was unarmed, but apparences could be deciving. Torchwick's little henchmen Neo had taught her that, one of the few things she learned from the fiasco of a fight on the exploding train.

Feeling Yang's grip tighten, Ruby fell silent, her motor mouth slowing to a stop as she made a confused noise and looked at her older sister. Yang flashed her a look, then glanced at the pilot. Instantly understanding, Ruby went from 'adorable ditzy geek' mode, to 'serious asskicking team leader' mode.

If this man was after them, they wanted to take care of it sooner rather than later. Past encounters had taught them that people out to get them being left to their own devices can come back to bite one squarely on the anus. If they had just caught Torchwick sooner... Well, to paraphrase Doctor Oobleck, 'lives could have been saved'.

Ruby's arm shifted back a bit towards her scythe, not a noticeable amount, but a good ways so that it would be easier to draw if he attacked, while Yang readied Ember Celica for deployment if need be.

When they got close, the man smiled and nodded at them. "Ms. Xaio Long, Ms. Rose?" He questioned.

"That's us." Ruby chirped, sounding friendly, but not as enthusiastic as usual. Her broad grin had faded to a friendly smile, trying not to show that they suspected anything.

"My name is Mr. Wilson, ladies," he said calmly, his eye scanning both girls individually. "I'll be your pilot back to Patch today." He motioned for them to enter the airship docked behind him, and Yang gritted her teeth. Once inside, the man would probably try to attack if he really was after them.

Mr. Wilson glanced around. The docks has become relatively empty. Very few people were around. It was the time of eavning when most flights had already departed. "Before we leave..." He said as the sisters began to move cautiously for the airship. "An associate of mine would like me to give you a little gift..."

Ok, that was it. This guy was definitely after them.

In a flash, Ember Celica and Crescent Rose had expanded to their full forms in the huntresses-to-be's hands, but before they could move to defend themselves, Mr. Wilson had brought something out of his pocket.

It was a small, rectangular box with strange markings on the top. It beeped and made other computer sounds. Neither of them had a remote clue what it was, but could tell it was bad when he threw it at them.

Yang Xaio long was, first and foremost, a big sister. So when the thing began to glow brightly, Yang's first instinct was throw herself between the unknown object and Ruby, gathering her little sister in her arms. The light from the box got brighter and brighter, and a large vortex opened under them, sucking them in.

Yang clutched Ruby tightly as they began to fall into the vortex, a bright light shining all around them. As the opening they had fallen through began to close, she could hear Mr. Wilson call after them. "You should be honored, girls. It takes quite a bit of skill to be chosen by The Light."

With that, Ruby and Yang were trapped in a swirling vortex of light and space. There was a loud booming noise all around the, that made their eardrums throb, and they felt like they were being shot through a rail gun.

But this was not the end for the sisters, apparently, as an opening suddenly split open on the other side...

* * *

Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke, watched the two girls dissapear down the BoomTube.

Good thing he had been able to whip that handy-dandy instant portal. Shotgun Gauntlets and a Scythe-Sniper Rifle hybrid would have been... Complicated to deal with to say the least. He was good, but it seemed like this world was where physics and logic went to die in agony.

He retrieved the Fatherbox that Darkseid had leant the Light to aid in their plans, dusting the thing off with one hand. It beeped, seemingly irate about its treatment. Wilson just rolled his eye and shoved it back in his pocket. He was willing to put up with a lot for his employers, but being bitched to by a glorified GPS box wasn't one of them.

He reached into the airship, retrieving his sword from the floor of the airship. He regarded it with a sort of grim smile, examining it to make sure it was clean and sharpened, just like he had left it.

While it was true there weren't many witnesses to behold what had just occurred... But 'not many' didn't exactly mean 'none at all'. He looked behind him, at the shocked faces of the dock workers, the attendants, the scant amount of pedestrians. Despite Aura being a common occurance, as far as he could tell, these men and woman were nothing more than that... Simple, squishy men and women.

"I apologize," he said, giving the sword a lazy swing as he advanced. "However, The Light has a strict 'no-witnesses' policy." However, from the tone of his voice, it was evident he that the apology was worth less than nothing. He had been ordered to do leave no evidence of what had happened.

He also needed to explain why two of Beacon's most exceptional First Years weren't ever returning from their trip to visit Daddy.

From what he could tell, they had royally pissed off more than a few members of a terrorist organization. That would be useful for a cover story. He began musing the details in his head as he grabbed the nearest civilian by the neck as he tried to escape.

The man looked at him with terror in his eyes. Death stroke did nothing but raise one finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhh," he said quietly, and completely seriously, before raising his sword...

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, Gotham, 22:46**

Ruby Rose was dizzy when she woke up.

There had been a bright white light at the end of the... Vortex... Boom-tunnel-thingy, and it seemed to have knocked both her and Yang out.

She was still pressed tight against her sister, Aura-enhanced strength making the older girl's grip as hard as steel. Crescent Rose was trapped in a similar death grip in Ruby's compareitivlly tiny hands. Her bag full of ammo for both the scythe and Yang's gauntlets was pressing against her back, making her a bit uncomfortable.

What... What had just happened?

At most, she had expected Mr. Wilson to be an associate of Torchwick's, or a member of the White Fang, not an agent of... We're his employers seriously called 'The Light?' Because if so, they got points for irony, but got deducted some for being dramatic. Whatever else could be said for him, at least Roman was a blunt and to-the-point arch nemesis.

She shook her head. She could think about the jerks who had just shot her and her sister through a screwy hole in the fabric of space and time later. She was still in 'Leader Mode,' and her immediate concern was making sure her team was alright...

Except half her team wasn't here. Instead of RWBY, currently they were RY and WB, with Weiss and Blake still being at Beacon. Well... It could be worse. She could have been flung here with... Cardin or something. At least she had her dear sister by her side.

"Yang," she said loudly, wriggling in her sister's grasp. "Yaaaaang!" She tried again, making her voice a bit louder. That stirred the blond bruiser, who groaned loudly.

"Rubes?" She asked, lilac eyes drifting open drowsily. "What ha... Oh yeah." She shook her head, her grip on Ruby relaxing.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, concerned. Yang had taken the brunt of the impact for her. On the bright side, that meant that she would have a little bit more punching power if they came under attack any time soon, but Ruby was worried that she might have been severely hurt by the... Wormhole thingy.

"I'm fine, sis... A little sore... But fine. You?"

"I'm ok." The little redhead nodded.

Yang nodded, relaxing even further. "Good." She ruffled the younger gir's hear as she let go.

After releasing her sister, they both got up, looking around with confusion.

It was late at night, and they seemed to be in an urban area. It was dim and dark, with a very overcast sky overhead. There was a dog barking in the distance, and a few of the lights were on in the windows. But the condition of the city, the dirty quality of the streets, the gruesome gargoyles on the edges of the buildings, the way the area had clearly seen many fights of varying quality, all of that was making alarm bells go off in Ruby's head.

"Well... This place is creepy." Yang said, simply saying what needed to be said. The two instinctively edged closer to each other. The area was not unlike the one around Junior's bar, a place where both of them had been before, but this place gave off a sense of darkness... Of evil.

Suddenly they heard something coming from an alleyway. A large, stomping sound, like someone very big and very heavy was approaching.

"And that's even creepier..." Yang said as the girls readied their weapons as the sound got closer and closer. It didn't sound nearly as big as a Palidin, but bigger than an Ursa for sure.

Ruby strained to listen to a muttering that had started. " _Solomon Grundy..._ " The voice said quietly, in an almost sing-song voice. It was gravely and tired, though, as if the speaker was on a biological autopilot and was repeating the words unconsciously.

The sisters glanced at each other, shuffling nervously.

" _Born on a Monday..._ " It started to get progressively more aggressive as it continued to speak.

When it came into view, though, Ruby thought she might be sick.

It looked vaguely like a man, but it had deathly grey skin, half-rotted and gaunt. The creature was hulking, outsize get even the Ursa Juane had defended Cardin from. It was wearing the filthy, tattered remains of a dapper suit, torn to rags by seemingly time and bullets. It's face hung limp, teeth missing, with sickly yellow eyes and blood-red irises. Strands of white hair hung from its scalp.

It carried a stench unlike anything that Ruby had ever had the displeasure of smelling, and Grimm were by no means like scented candles. It made her cough a little in disgust, and even Yang grimaced in displeasure from its mere presence.

" _Christened on a Tuesday..._ "

All-in-all, the thing seemed to be the unholy lovechild Team CFVY's hulking brute, Yatsuhashi, and a half-decayed corpse.

" _Married on a Wensday_!" Despite the fact that the roar should have sounded silly and inappropriate for the situation, the thing managed to make it sound intimidating by thowing its arms back and stomping on the ground, shattering the concrete beneath it.

Neither of them could sense an Aura, much less a soul, in this monster. When they searched for one, it was empty. This thing, this... Monster, whatever it was, had no soul or humanity.

To them it was no better than a Grimm. And judging by its red-stained hands and clothes, it didn't act much differently than one either.

The two sisters gave each other a sideways glance at each other, before raising their weapons and preparing to annihilate the abomination of nature before them.

* * *

 _"Grundy? I thought he was dead!"_

 _"Meow!"_

 _"Oh, you know what I meant, stupid cat!"_

 _"Non, non, monsieur Klarion. Mallah and myself have been keeping Mr. Grundy in our custody so that we may unlock the secrets of his... Condition. However, he has failed to yeild new information, and has outlived his usefulness."_

 _"He outlived his lifespan too..."_

 _"That is beside the point."_

 _"I believe Mr. Grundy will make an excellent first challenge for these girls. He is powerful in his own right, but not irriplaceable. Should he defeat them, then it will prove that they are not worth the effort. I shall arrange a team from the Leauge of Shadows to pick them up if they emerge victorious. Besides, our Partners have requested a controlled test for them, to see the standard of Remnant's young warriors before they consider moving in on that planet."_

 _"Shame though... Grundy was cool while he lasted... Oh well. All good things must come to an end."_

* * *

 **Mount Justice, Rhode Island, 22:50**

Superboy was having a very, very bad day.

Meg'ann had been toting him about through the air all day telekeneitclaly, while he'd been dressed in his predecessor's costume. Honestly, he wondered how Superman could stand to show his face in public wearing this thing... Especially the cape. They had to cover for Martian Manhunter and the superhero Boy Scout.

Having to spend the day with one's ex was draining. Very, very draining. Thankfully, though, that tedious mission had been cut short when the Martian girl had been called off on a mission to Bialya.

When he arrived back at the cave, it was relitivly deserted, most of the Team being home, on other missions. The only two in the common area were Nightwing, who had just ended a call with Meg'ann's team and looking very, very exasperated, and Beast Boy, who was lounging on the couch with apparently nothing better to do with his time then to play _Halo 3_... Then again, it wasn't like Superboy had anything better to do either.

"Hey Connor," Nightwing said, apparently going relaxing for the time being as he waited for Alpha Team to report in.

Superboy just nodded at his oldest friend's greeting, going to join Beast Boy on the couch.

The weeks since most of the major Justice Leauge members had departed Earth were... Trying, to use an understatement. They had to cover up the fact that the world's most iconic heroes were gone, for the time being. Being given the duty of being a phony Superman pissed him off, even if he realized it was completely nessicary.

That, and ever since they had departed, the state of the world was becoming progressively worse and worse. The Light had become bolder in its attacks, kids were going missing left and right across the world, and with less heroes to manage the country, it wasn't very likely things would get any better any time soon.

Wordlessly, Superboy sat beside Beast Boy and was about to reach for a controller when Nightwing's computer started blaring against. The senior officer of the Team looked exasperated, but returned to the terminal as he started to get a message through it. Superboy looked at his half-Martain friend, but the kid just shrugged.

When the message ended, Nightwing sighed heavily. "Come on you two," he looked at the pair on the couch. "Solomon Grundy's been sighted in Blüdhaven. Everyone else is busy or asleep, so that mean's we're going on a little impromptu mission."

"Sweet," Beast Boy said enthusiastically, while Superbiy just sighed and shook his head at the brief amount of time he had gotten to rest, before his eyes widened in surprise

"Wait, did you say Solomon Grundy? I thought he was dead!"

"Um..."

"You know what I meant."

* * *

 **[Music: Red Like Roses Part 2, full version with buildup]**

Yang was the first to to attack. Charging forwards with a berserker and reducing Amber Celica to attack. She reared back an gauntleted fist and threw a punch that sent the monster stumbling backwards.

He was denser than she thought though, and the blow didn't have nearly as much force as it needed to completely offset the monster. The shotguns in her gauntlets cocked once more, and she rushed forwards again, ducking under one of the monster's swings.

It raised an arm to take a smash at her again, but the blow was stopped when a round from Crescent Rose drove straight through this hand. There was no blood, surprisingly, and it didn't cry out in pain. However, the force of the impact halted its attack and allowed Yang to slam her fists into its abdomen.

BAM! Two powerful blasts from Yang's gauntlet's blasted straight into its midsection, sending the thing hurtling backwards further down the street.

The blond bruiser fell back a little, trying to coordinate with her only team... Or teammate in this case. It had been quite a while since it had only been Yang and Ruby fighting. It was a bit offsetting, but neither of them were complaining. It felt just like when they were Signal students, taking down Beowolves together.

"Got a plan?" Yang looked at her sister.

"Do I ever not?"

"Weiss is rubbing off on you."

"Shut up." Yang just shook her head and grinned, rushing the thing. "Go for the head!" Ruby called after her. "It looks like the least durable part!"

"On it!"

Ruby provided cover fire, the sniper shots roaring through the air, rounds going right through its torso and abdomen. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to require any of the internal organs Ruby had just punctured. However, the force of the shots did keep it off balance so that Yang got close.

The blond bruiser used its arm as a boost as she vaulted high into the air, bringing both her fists down for a heavy two-handed smash on its head. Before it could recover, she was hanging onto one of the disgusting strange of hair on its head, and began delivering a series of punches to its face, similar to how she had brought down the Nevermore during initiation.

She continued for a few seconds while it tried to get her off, the blasts from her gauntlets prevented it from gaining enough coordination to do anything, so it was stuck with her beating its face in.

"Move!" As soon as Yang heard the shout, she vaulted off its face, and she was just in time to see a streak of red approaching.

In flash Ruby had joined her, her sythe spinning about like a wheel of death as she made multiple deep gashes to its chest, before using the recoil from its sniper function to evacuate before it could get a good hit in.

However, the recoil caused a shockwave that knocked Yang off her feet. The brawler was thrown a few feet into the air, but was caught and returned safely to the ground by her sister. After sharing a look to let each other know that they were ok, they nodded, and resumed their attack pattern.

This time it was Ruby getting in close, while Yang used Ember Celica's ranged function to land blows from afar. Ruby slashed it multiple times with Crescent Rose's blade, using her Semblence to dodge it's heavy-handed strikes. Finally, with a loud cry, she made a deep cut on its ankle, while an explosion from Yang detonated in its face.

The thing fell to one knee, groaning. It didn't seem to feel any pain, but the wounds the girls had inflicted were still taking a toll on its functionality. Seeing an opening Ruby called to Yang. "Dragonshot!"

With a grin on her face, Yang's gauntlets cocked once more, before she threw another blast from her left arm. It flew right into the monster's face as Ruby took a point blank shot at its lower back from behind. The opposing forces made the monster fly into the air, spinning top-over-bottom, before it landed face down in the street with a loud thud.

Ruby was panting a little. She usually didn't need to use her Semblance that much in a fight, but this thing was as tough as a Nevermore and a Deathstalker combined, and she didn't want to find out if that was an accurate comparison to its strength as well. The thing, while not dead, seemed to thouroughly out for the count.

 **[Music end]**

The younger sister stumbled a bit. Between her overeager sprint to the docs, falling through a bang-tunnel-thingy, and this, she had burned up a lot of her energy.

Luckily, Yang was there to catch her before she could end up in a similar position to their opponent. "Nice job, sis," she congratulated warmly, a smile on her face. "As always."

Ruby grinned, steadying herself with the shaft of Crescent Rose. She looked down at the monster, then back at Yang. "What do we do with it?"

"I don't know. It's not human... But it's not a Grimm either. Plus, if a dozen sniper shots and two dozen shotgun blasts don't put it down, I don't think we _can_ kill it."

"Yeah..." Ruby nodded. "We need to move it out of here before it can hurt anyone... And before anyone realizes we did that..." She nodded over at the damage the fight had caused to the area, before head lolled back in exaustion, and suddenly her eyes went from tiered to completely shocked.

Yang noticed the look and raised an eyebrow. "Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Um... The moon..." Ruby pointed up with one hand.

Yang looked up too, and her face took on a similar expression to Ruby's.

Remnant's moon had always been inexplicably in a perpetual state of destruction, shards from it frozen in mid flight from the original body. However, now that the clouds had moved from the sky, Yang could see that the moon that now hung above them was quite a bit smaller, and more importantly, completely whole.

That could only mean one thing.

They were not on Remnant anymore.

* * *

 **That's all that is for now, guys. But I want to thank you all for reading, and please leave a review, follow, and fave. Each one helps keep the story alive just a little bit, and can really make my day sometimes. Also, please go answer the poll on my profile regarding the potential Ruby AU I am considering writing.**


	2. Moons and Monkeys

**REMNANT, VALE, 21:** **34**

"So why does she call it the Bumblebee anyway?" Sun asked as he and Blake made their way down to the airship port. Blake was supposed to come bring Yang's motorcycle back to Beacon after they left, and Sun had invited himself to go along with her. Not that she minded the company, though...

They were walking at a lazy pace, Sun with his hands behind his head as usual. They had made most of the trip in comfortable silence until the Monkey Faunus spoke up

"What?" Blake cocked her head at the seemingly out of nowhere question.

"I mean, it doesn't _look_ like a bumblebee," Sun rationalized. "It doesn't even have black stripes. It just has that reddish-orange bit on the back."

"Well... I don't know." Blake shrugged.

"I think it looks more like a cheetah." Sun suggested. Blake blinked in thought. Sun was right, it did more closely resemble a big cat than a little buzzing insect.

"Well... Maybe it's because the it's yellow, and... Well, she told me she thought bumblebee's were cute once." Blake shrugged, and her counterpart did the same. It didn't really matter, Sun was just bored and looking for something to talk about. For how good a person she was, Blake was an abysmal conversationalist.

"So... after you drop off the bike, you wanna, you know, go for dinner or something? Neptune found this great place a few streets from here that has no problems with Faunus."

Blake shrugged, which he took to mean 'yes', but before he could gain clarification, the Cat Faunus stopped and her eyes widened. Her cat ears began folding back under her bow, causing the whole thing to look like it had just been flattened.

"What is it?" Sun said, reaching for his weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

Since her 'other side' had more advanced senses than his, he trusted her senses to give them a bit of an early warning for danger. "Blood. It's not strong, but it's there. And look." She pointed. "There's the Cheeta-I mean, there's the Bumblebee."

Her mental lapse caused Sun to snicker, and she did nothing but glare at him venomusly.

"Come on," she said, taking out Gambol Shroud.

They made their way over to the bike. It wasn't the scource of the smell Blake was picking up, but it was a start.

Sun spotted the only ship still in the empty port, a small Bullhead already ready to go, though the pilot was nowhere to be found. Blake nodded at Sun, and the two began to quietly make their way over to the airship. The pair noticed that there was literally no one around. No pedestrians, no staff, no nothing. It was like the place had been completely cleared out, save for the airship.

"This is freaky..." Sun looked around. Blake just shot him another glare and put a finger to her lips. Her instinct was screaming that something was wrong here. And if Yang's motorcycle was here, this might have something to do with her. She certainly hoped it wasn't her partner's blood she was smelling.

They pulled themselves onto the passenger deck of the ship, and looked around.

Blake started a little as she saw someone huddled in the back of the ship. He was sitting with his back to the wall, slumped over as if asleep. Shadowed covered most of him, but their night vision allowed them to see him clearly. He looked around sixteen, with dark hair and a white shirt, a stylized backwards blue 's' imprinted on the chest. He was wearing a collar around his neck width several red lights on it, for some reason.

"Hey," Sun said. The stranger didn't respond. "You ok dude?"

"Oh he's fine," a voice said behind them. Both of them whipped around to find a tall, muscular man dressed in dark black and orange armor. He wielded a longsword in his hands, and his face was covered by a mask that was black on the right, and orange on the left. The black side had no eye hole. He had a long white pony tail hanging behind him. "He just doesn't like airships."

In an instant, both weapons were pointed at him, the Faunus duo on their guard. He looked like he could be a huntsman with that armor, but they couldn't detect any aura around him or the boy behind them. That was... Odd.

"Calm down, kids," he said, raising a hand. "Just preparing to go..." He looked at Sun, and spotted the monkey tail swinging behind him. For a moment, the warrior seemed surprised, then rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"I... He smelled blood," Blake said, stumbling a bit, nearly revealing her heritage. "A couple of friends of ours were around here recently. We were worried that it might have been theirs."

"Hm, did he now?" The man said, his eye narrowing in thought. "My friend here... Kent, he took a bad hit from some..." He seemed to struggle to find the word. "Grimm, a few hours ago. We were just in town to get him patched up." Sun glanced back at the boy huddled against the wall. He didn't have any bandages.

"Ok then," Blake said as naturally as she could manage. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Nothing wrong with a little friendly concern." The masked man nodded.

"We'll just be going then," the Cat Faunus said, grabbing Sun's arm and pulling him out of the Bullhead. As they did, Sun looked over at the boy against the wall. For a second, he shifted, then suddenly looked up at him. The boy's eyes were... Almost completely black, only broken by two icy blue pupils.

Sun started a little in shock, but tired to play it off and act like nothing was happening.

They began making their way back to the Bumblebee, feeling the masked man's gaze on their backs as Blake mounted the motorcycle, Sun getting on the back (he really had no idea how to drive that thing... Or anything really). As the engine roared to life, the monkey Faunus took one last glance back at the Bullhead to see the masked man closing the doors.

As the metal layer slammed shut, Sun turned back to Blake. "Ok, you know that was complete bullshit, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"Oh yeah," she nodded.

* * *

 **BLÜDHAVEN, GOTHAM, 23:13**

Yang... Honestly didn't know what to think of the situation.

She stared at the moon above her in a bit of a frozen state. For as long as history had been recorded on Remnant, the moon had been in an inexplicably damaged state. It wasn't known what had happened to the natural satellite to make it the way it was, but it was a fact of life on Remnant. Water was wet, people breathed air, and the moon was shattered.

But here was a fully formed, albeit smaller, moon. While it was possible that the moon was simply in a phase that only showed the whole side of it, the moon would be much darker and almost indistinguishable from the rest of the night sky in that phase, not glowing in full form like it was now.

Plus... It was kind of obviously considering the... Whatever it was that Mr. Wilson had done. That portal had obviously been some sort of transport. And when you added portal+weird moon, there wasn't exactly a lot of logical conclusions, despite the non-logical ingredients in that equation.

"Huh..." She said after a moment, and looked down at Ruby, who was in a similar state of shock. "That's... Interesting."

She was still propping herself up with Crescent Rose's shaft, a little wobbly on her knees as she looked up at the moon high above. "Ruby? Yo, Rubes, you still in there?"

She reached over and shook the black and red clad girl lightly, trying to get her to stir.

It worked, the younger sister jumping slightly, before shaking her head to get her thoughts back on track. "Yang... Do you realize what this means?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Um... That we going to be _very_ late for class on Monday, and Wiess will be pissed?" Yang tried to lighten the mood.

"No... It means... WE'RE ON A ANTOHER PLANET!" She suddenly shouted, abruptly changing from 'leader' to 'dork' again as she jumped in happiness, her fatigue inexplicably vanishing. She folded Crescent Rose back into travel form and stored it, before hopping on her toes in excitement and grabbing her sister by the arms. "This is awesome!"

Yang smirked. Seeing Ruby this excited could always brighten a situation, no matter how odd. She hadn't seemed to grasp the 'no way back' part yet, but the older sibling figured she might as well let the younger enjoy this while it lasted. She wasn't particularly surprised that the little dark-haired girl was taking this so well. Ruby had tended to take most things that people would consider bombshell news in stride. The only thing that really surprised her was that no one had come outside to investigste the noise.

"I mean, if this place has stuff like _that_ ," she gestured to the fallen zombified giant. "Then who knows what else is here! Ohhhhh, I wonder what kind of weapons they have here!" She began darting around a little, leaving puffs of rose petals as she zipped around, the blond boxer watching with amusement.

Ruby was beaming, still jittery with excitement. It was like coming to Beacon for the first time... If Beacon was a smelly, gross, dark city of nightmares that would attract more Grimm than the entire White Fang army combined and would have given her nightmares to grow up in, as opposed to a shiny school full of light and learning.

While this was going on though, neither sister noticed that the zombified business-Yatsuhashi was stirring.

After a second, Ruby calmed down enough to rationally think of the situation. She had stopped bouncing, and looked at Yang. The boxer of the team was still smirking, watching her sister's nerd out moment with her arms crossed. "Sometimes I wonder if Ozpin put you in charge because your so cute." She teased.

"Shut up," Ruby smiled back, before her face fell. "Though..., your right. We are gonna be late..."

She looked down a bit, swallowing in nervousness. They had no idea what Mr. Wilson had done to send them here... And no way to get back. Her heart dropped, her elation forgotten. She had really been looking forward to going back to Patch for the weekend too.

While she loved Beacon, and the friends she had made there, Ruby could also admit to being a bit homsick. She had missed Patch, and it's beautiful forests. She missed training in the clearing outside their home with Uncle Qrow, dueling scythe-to-scythe. She missed adventuring in the woods with Yang, and helping their dad make the meals. This trip was gonna be the chance to taste that again, if only for a couple of days.

Plus, now they didn't know if they even _could_ get home, either home. For all they knew, Mr. Wilson's portal thing had been one-way. They could be trapped on an alien world for the rest of their lives. They might not ever see Wiess, or Blake, or Zwei, or Uncle Qrow, or their Dad, or any of their friends or family ever again.

As the concept dawned on her, she began to shake a little, her mouth going dry.

They couldn't just be _trapped_ here! Their dad woukdn't be able to take loosing the only members of his family that he still liked. Weiss and Blake would be devastated. She wouldn't be able to visit her mother's grave, Yang wouldn't be able to find her mother...

"Hey," Yang noticed the panic dawning in her little sister's face as she began to grasp what was happening.

She shifted between her own modes, from a typical sister to her more maternal role to Ruby, the one that she had maintained nearly full-time until arriving at Beacon. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder, leaning close and looking Ruby in the eyes. "We got this, right?" She encouraged her. "You'll figure out a plan, we'll get home, and we'll kick Wilson's but for making us miss Patch!" She smiled encouragingly, raising Ember Celica to emphisise what they would do to Wilson.

The scythe wielder took a moment before answering. "Y-yeah." She nodded half heartedly, then shook herself. "Yeah!" She repeated more confidently, pumping her fists for emphisis. "Mr. Wilson will wish he had never even met us when we're done with him!" Now she sounded like her usual self. Badass dork mode engaged.

"There's my girl," Yang smiled, and pulled Ruby's hood over her head like she usually did to tease her. Ruby giggled good naturedly and pulled it back down, now grinning like an idiot. Yang was right. They had this. After all, before Beacon, they had gone out to decimate the hordes of Grimm in Patch's forests together.

"So, what do you want to do from here?" Yang put a hand on her hip.

Oh...

"Er..." Ruby said, smiling sheepishly. Just because she was confident that they weren't completely doomed... That didn't really mean she knew what to do next. "... Call the police?"

"Wha?" Her sister was caught off guard. "Why?" Usually the police handled issues with _human_ violence. Not inter-Huntsmen incidents or Grimm attacks. Then again, that thing wasn't a Grimm, no matter how much it resembled one. And this wasn't their world either. For all they knew, the police of this world could an elite organization of badasses... Or, on the flip side,mother could be completely a completely incompetent collection of fat men eating pastries all day. On a new world, it could really go either way.

"Well... I mean, wouldn't they know where to put..." She looked at the zombie. "That." She decided, not knowing how else to directly reference it. It wasn't a he or a she, they didn't know it's name if it had one, and calling it 'it' out loud seemed wrong.

Yang shrugged, seeing the logic but unsure how sound it was. Unless they had really, _really_ big and durable cop cars and presinct cells, then there wouldn't be much that could be done to hold the monster in place. Yang and Ruby may have defeated it fairly quickly, but they had no idea if this world had anything like Huntsmen or not. What if it woke up and went on another rampage?

She looked at the monster. Unlike Ruby, she wasn't enthusiastic at the idea of more creatures like this. It was as mindless and violent as a Grimm, but it didn't go down as easily. From the way it had shattered concrete on _accident_ , she would judge its strength to be right up there with an Atlesian Paladin.

Yang was just about to open her mouth to make another suggestion when a new voice behind both of them beat them to the punch.

* * *

Nightwing was having quite the night.

He hadn't been out in the field for quite a while, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed it. Almost imedietly after leaving the Zeta terminal in Blüdhaven, he, Superboy, and Beast Boy had stumbled upon the Leauge of Shadows' usual goon squad, Black Spider, Hook, and Ubu. After a brief skirmish ending in the Team's favor, they had continued on to find Grundy.

Problem was, for a giant zombie perpetually reciting nursery rhymes that made no sense whatsoever, he was quite stealthy and adept at avoiding capture, inexplicably leaving only sparse trails to follow.

"Ok," he said, looking at his companions. "The reports said Grundy was wandering around the west side of the city, but that was hours ago, so we're going to have to split up."

They both nodded, so he continued. "Beast Boy, you have the east, Conner, you take the west. I'll take the center. If you find Grundy, _do not_ engage. Call it in, and wait for us to get there. Hes as strong as Clayface, and we both know the Team's track record with him," he looked at Superboy when he said that. It was true, Clayface _had_ been one of their most annoying recurring adversaries when it came to how much it took to bring him in.

Superboy was off first, taking a huge leap over the buildings, leaving behind a minor shockwave.

"Well... At least he's not wasting time," Nightwing muttered. He figured Superboy was already pretty much done when it came to social interactions for a while, after spending the day doing two of his least favorite activities: Being forced to work with Meg'ann and pretending to be the legitimate Superman. He probably just wanted some quiet time to himself.

Beast Boy just shrugged and morphed into a hawk, taking off into the air with a loud cry.

And with that, Nightwing was on his own again.

And that was how he had started the search of Blüdhaven, making his way through the streets, searching for the zombified crime lord. It had been going on for about half an hour when he heard several loud gunshots several blocks away.

Those weren't the pistols or other standard guns that most criminals in Gotham had. That was the sound of shotguns and sniper rifles. He began rushing towards the scource of the gunfire, but it had long since stopped before he arrived.

When he made his way to the scource of the sound, he expected bodies, he expected someone to be dead.

He expected a blood bath.

He expected the after effects of some massive turf war.

He expected something other than a half-dead (you know what he means) Grundy, and two teenage girls chatting near him. He had never seen then before, so they must have been new heroes, just coming into their roles. Usually he would be afraid for any 'freshmen' coming onto the hero secne, but they had taken out a creature that had given him _so_ much trouble to take down alongside Kid Flash before the Team had been formed, and they had done it without getting a single scratch.

He couldn't see any weapons on their persons, only an odd contraption the dark haired girl's back, and a pair of braclets similar to Womder Woman's and Cassie's. Briefly, he wondered if they were Amazons, but he decided against it when he looked at the dark haired girl, she was too... Tiny to be an Amazon. To timid-looking.

Plus, he doubted any Amazon would wear poofy a skirt. Or a cape.

The smaller one seemed a bit sad about something, but a few words from the blond seemed to cheer her up.

After a few more words, the black-and-red clad girl was grinning again. Nightwing got closer, trying to get a bit more details on them.

"So, what do you want to do from here?" Huh, was the dark haired girl was in charge? The blond certainly seemed to be looking to her for the next move.

"Er..." Then again, the smaller girl seemed unsure. "... Call the police?"

A reasonable next move. But not when it came to Grundy. Usually he would need to be turned over to the Justice Leauge for safe transport to a secure containment facility. Yeah, total freshmen.

"Wha," the blond seemed confused. "Why?"

"Well... I mean wouldn't they know where to put... That?" She gestured at Grundy. They didn't know who he was? That was a bit surprising, considering the commotion he had caused in this very city not too long ago. Plus, he had been fairly common knowlage for a few years.

He decided it was time to step in though, as he pressed a button to signal Superboy and Beast Boy to meet at his location.

"Well, you _could_ just let me handle him from here," he said, smirking and stepping out of the shadows of the alleyway he had been hiding in, hoping to relive some old pleasures by scaring them a little.

Big. Mistake.

While their little shrieks of surprise were indeed funny, what happened next most certainly not. The blond's bracelets expanded and transformed into some very advanced looking gauntlets what he could only assume we're the shotguns from earlier mounted on her wrists.

Beside her, the dark haired girl whipped out the contraption from her belt and spun it. As she did, the thing became a very complicated looking gun-scythe hybrid, becoming bigger than its weirder, yet she somehow managed to hold and spin the massive weapon without apparent strain on her arms.

In an instant, he found both weapons pointed at him... They had very quick reflexes for new heroes. Night wing held up his hands defensively. He did _not_ want to get shot, thank you very much. His combat suit could do quite a bit, but he doubted it would hold up to those.

"Hey, whoah woah woah," he said hurriedly. "Good guy here, hold your fire!"

They seemed to calm down a bit, even before he had finished speaking. They might still be jumpy after their fight, he thought. Grundy was quite a first adversary... Though the way they did that's how fast and efficiently they had readied themselves to go, that wasn't new. That was old and practiced, instilled into their very nature.

Neither of them had put away their weapons, but they had pointed them away from him, so he could settle for that for now. As long as they didn't turn out to be agents of The Light or Crimminals, then that was fine. If they _were_ agents of The Light or crimminals... Well, things would get unpleasant.

"Um... Sorry about that..." The black-and-red clad girl said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head and smiling awkwardly. She bit her lip, seemingly not knowing what to say next. "You really shouldn't sneak up on Huntresses though. Kinda dangerous... We have these things," she motioned with her scythe, trying her best to sound scolding, but failing. If it wasn't for the massive weapon, it would be downright adorable.

... Nightwing had always thought that he would never meet anyone more socially awkward then Meg'ann had been when she first came to Earth.

Now he had.

"Yeah," the blond agreed. She sounded much more confident than her smaller counterpart. "Though..." She sounded a bit less enthusiastic as she glanced up at the sky. The former protégée of Batman checked himself briefly. There was nothing but the moon up there. "I don't suppose you'd know what kind of Huntress we mean, do you?"

"I... Don't think I do," he admitted. But he was starting to get a good guess as to what was going on. "Anyway, why don't we go ahead and get introductions out of the way." He smiled friendlily. "I can't tell you my real name, but you can call me Nightwing. And you?"

They took a moment to look at each other again. The dark haired girl seemed to take a moment to think before nodding. Even more evidence that she was in charge between the two of them. "Well, Nightwing," the blond said. "I'm Yang, and this is Ruby. I'd shake your hand, but..." She grinned and held up hers, which were currently covered in lethal weapons.

Ruby and Yang. They had just givin him civie names. So, they either didn't understand the concept of secret identities, or didn't think of themselves superheroes... Definelty not from earth then. Anyone with powers seemed to throw themselves into either 'hero' or 'villain' categories. Besides, it's not like 'aliens who looked exactly like humans' was a new concept. And from how Yang's question, he was willing to bet they hadn't come here by choice.

"I think we need to talk," he said . If they were new aliens, he wanted to be the one to talk to them before the Light did. With most of Earth's extraterrestrial population wither busy or absent, and the Batman gone for the time being, it was pretty much up to him as leader of the Team to handle this sort of stuff.

"But what about-"

"I'll have one of my friends handle Grundy," he assured Ruby. "It'll be fine." He took a moment to look at the defeated menace. "Nice work by the way. He's a tough one, but you two don't look any worse for wear."

Yang smiled proudly, slinging an arm over Ruby's shoulders. The younger girl seemed less interested in what was being said, and more interested in the various pieces of equipment on his belt. "Well, not to brag, but we're kinda the best," the blond said jokingly.

He smirked back. "I'm sure you are."

* * *

Ruby wished she had cookies.

The last time she had been taken to a secluded location by a professional crime fighter, she had gotten cookies. Then again, Professor Ozpin was an oddity in many ways, so she couldn't expect any of what he had done to be the norm. Still, she had passed on lunch back at Beacon, and she was getting quite hungry.

After Nightwing had introduced himself, a boy wearing a black and red 'S' T-shirt had come and hauled Grundy away. Literally, he had picked the massive zombie up and carried him away. Yang could do exactly the same thing, but it was still impressive to see from anyone else.

They had also met up with... She wanted to say he was a Faunus, but that wasn't quite right. More like what Sun would look like if he de-aged several years, decided never to shave, and leaped into a vat of green dye. His name was Beast Boy, and he had the ability to turn into whatever animal he wanted, which was incredibly awesome... For some reason he just really seemed to like monkeys enough to make himself resemble one.

When Grundy had been squared away probably, Nightsing had returned to talk to them. He had questions. Who were they, how had they defeated Grundy in the first place, all that.

He didn't seem to surprised when Yang told him that they had come from another world. He seemed to have much as a capacity for shock as Ozpin did... Which made her want those cookies more.

When they had given him a general overview on Remnant, he had compared the Hunstmen and Huntresses to this world's 'superheroes'.

Superheroes. It was like something out of those comic books she would read with Juane and Nora when they hung out sometimes. And really, they weren't all to different from what she was used to, except heroes seemed a lot less official than Huntsmen and Huntresses.

They were still people willing to put their lives on the line to try to make the world a better place. Remarkable people, both good and bad. She had smiled a little at the thought. It was nice to have at least _some_ familiarity

They had spent an good few hours answering his questions. Yang had to stop her a few times from giving too much info with her blabbermouth. After all, they couldn't be entirely sure if they could trust this guy. After all, he wore a tiny mask and jumped from rooftop-to-rooftop at night. He might not exactly be all there.

They had told him about how they got here. Apparently 'Mr. Wilson' was 'Slade Wilson', AKA Deathstroke, professional assassin, bounty hunter, and full-time enforcer for The Light. Ruby had to admit, he was a cool name. However, that didn't change the fact that he had trapped her here and lured them with the prospect of home.

While explaining the situation, Yang's eyes had turned red from how... Irritated she was at what Deathstroke had done, and at what he was probably doing now back on Remnant.

As fro The Light, Nightwing explained how they were an organization of bad guys obsessed with making humanity going through evolution the hard way, even giving examples like the time Klarion the Witch Boy had separated adults and children into separate worlds, resulting in many, many deaths. The sisters were disgusted by this mentality andRuby had instantly resolved to use her time spent on this planet to do as much as she could bring them download Yang going right along with her.

As the time ticked by, the topic changed from Remnant to Earht, this time with the sisters asking instead of answering. While they didn't have much interest in Earth's history, they did want to know about its society.

There was no Dust here. That could be a problem when it came to ammo, but Ruby had brought quite a lot with her in the bag. More tha really should have been possible. She did it in the same manner Taiyang had sent Zwei, but that wasn't important. What was important was that, for time being, they were in no danger of running out.

They had no aura either. While that wasn't as significant, it was still very significant. Like the moon, it had been a fact of life on Remnant. Everyone had it, and while a lot of people went their entire lives without activating it, there were a lot more that did.

Faunus were also nonexistent on Earth. When they had told Nightwing about them, he had been somewhere between amused and befuddled that people like that could even exist. He had commented that it didn't seem physically possible. Yang had just told him that that was what human biologists kept saying when they had first made contact with the Faunus.

When they had finished, Nightwing left them alone to discuss thing between themselves. As the door closed behind the superhero, Ruby turned to her sister with a pondering look. "Well... Quite the place we've found, huh sis?" She asked, smiling humerously.

"Yeah," Ruby said quietly. It wa still quite a lot to take in. They were trapped on a new planet, and the only people who might no the way home were... Absent at the moment. "You think Doctor Oobleck will hold it against us if we don't get that paper turned in on time?"

Yang snorted. Somehow her little sister could always make a situation feel a little more normal. "Knowing him... Maybe. He might just forget about the paper altogether by Monday anyway. Move onto the next lesson. His head moves into the next sentence faster than his mouth can get it out, after all."

"Yeah. Maybe Proffessor Port will excuse us for not studying for the test too." Ruby joked.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"... They'll come looking for us, right?"

"Who?"

"Weiss. Blake. Jane. Pyrrha. Ren. Nora. Sun. Neptune. Everyone back at home. Our friends... They'll find out what Deathstroke did, and they'll make him pay. And they'll find a way to get us home, right?"

Yang thought for a moment. "Definelty," she answered, a small grin forming on her face. "In the meantime, though, we'll need something to do here. After all. What's to stop the Light from trying again if we don't put a stop to them before we go back."

Ruby nodded in agreement, before glancing out the window. She could see Nightwing talking with Superboy, who had returned from his trip of dropping off Grundy at... Wherever they take immortal, undead mafia criminals.

If everything Nightwing said was true, then they'd have no shortage of people willing to give them a hand in that goal.

The Light had torn Yang and Ruby away from their home, and their family. There was no way their friends wouldn't find out what had happened, and when they did, there would be a world of hurt in store for them!

Ruby looked up at the moon one more time. It wasn't Remnant's moon, but it was close enough for now. While they tried to go home, they couldn't be Huntresses. Not here, where there were no Grimm to hunt. But they could still be heroes. "At least we won't be alone."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I want to thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read. Also, I have a poll set up on my page on a potential story I might write. It seems like a fun one to do. Also, please be sure to follow and fave if you haven't, and leave a review, each one just makes my day!**

 **By the way, I know this one was kinda slow. It's more of a transition chapter than anything else. Next time, Runy and Yang will most likely be seeing the Cave, meeting everyone. And a certain time-traveling speedster is incoming too.**

 **Anway, thank you, please review, and have a good time.**


	3. Adoption

**So... yeah. Not an update. Sorry about that. To get down to it, I guess you could say I lost the motivation to write. Over the time I've been gone, I have tried to continue, but I could never get it right. It all felt too forced, too bland. I've made some progress recently, but it's been slow and short. My motivation to write might be coming back, or it might just be temporary. Either way, I am** ** _considering_** **putting this fic up for adoption. I might still want to continue it, but at the moment I am thinking of giving it to one of you.**

 **So, if you want to try your hand at the story, please send me a 'test drive' chapter. I don't want to give it to someone who won't do it** ** _justice._** **Get it? Because it's a crossover with- anyway, Yang-worthy cringe puns aside, just send me a PM if you're interested then docX me the chapter you write. I might still decide to keep it, but for now it's up for adoption.**

 **Kerp in mind, it must be at least 4k words in length. Any shorter and I won't consider it. Thank you for your time, and I look forwards to seeing what comes out of this.**


End file.
